New challenges
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: life has changed for our favorite Las Vegas Gang: Danny & Delinda are parents! Mike and Piper are expecting ! and Sam finds a new love !
1. daddy you're late!

A cowboy and his dad

**A cowboy and his dad**

**Summary: The McCoy Family is invited to cooper'****s ranch for the weekend…**

**Chapter1: daddy you're late! **

Jack McCoy waited impaciently outside school, almost everyone had already gone home, but because his parents, were very busy people he was one of the last children to go home, and at the tender age of 3 this wasn't a problem for him, but it was a problem for her mother who always tried to pick him up early.

Danny, Jack's dad walked towards the school gate with a hot dog in one hand and his baby daugther in the other.

"daddy!" Jack shouted as he sigthed Danny

"hey" he said as he apologyzed once again to Jack's teacher

"why were you late again daddy?" Jack asked as Danny was securing his car seat

"I had a meeting with "the" boss"" Danny said closing the dooor and going to the driver's seat

"what for?" the little boy asked as he watched Jen making blubbles with her moth

"you know…the kind of things he always wants to to me about" Danny finally said as he was hopping that Jack drooped the subject because he know how much Delinda hated the work topic around the kids.

"were is mommy?" the three year old boy asked his father

"she's at the hotel, were meeting her there" Danny informed his son

When they reached the hotel Delinda was waiting for them in the reception area

"mommy!" Jack ran towards his mother and Delinda almost didn't have time to pick him up

"hey, kiddo!" she said as she kissed the boy's tummy

"don't I get a kiss?" Danny complained as as a liitle boy

"hey stranger" Delinda offered him a deep passionate kiss embracing the little girl in his arms and Jack into the loving momment

"can't breathe" Jack complained as his parents broke off the kiss

"sorry bud" both of his parents said in unison. Jen just giggled and the tree of them laughed

"aww what a lovely picture" AJ Cooper said as he watched the scene from behind

"uph…Cooper…" Danny chuckled and Jack just held his mother tigh

"don't worry, I understand" AJ said and grinned walking away

"I think he doesn't like us that much" Jack said. And both of his parents laughed and kissed again

**Ok, first Las Vegas Fic… so pleae tell me what you thought… should I continue ?? **


	2. we meet again

A cowboy and his dad

**A cowboy and his dad**

**Summary: The McCoy Family is invited to cooper'****s ranch for the weekend…**

**Chapter 2: we meet again and still no ranch **

Three year old boys were surely banned from the Montecito because they were well, kids but for young Jack McCoy the place was and had always been the greatest playground and since he was known by everyone there, no one said a thing.

"hi" a very beautiful woman said as she walked towards the reception "I'm looking for Danny McCoy"

"umm…I'll call him right away" Piper said nicely as she dialed Danny's office number

"thank you" the woman said and walked away to wait for Danny

Suddenly something made the woman jump to her feet. A little head apeared from under the table

"soddy" Jack mumbled as he noticed that he was now scaring costumers and his parents would be mad at him

"that's alright" she said when the boy crawled out and sat next to her

"Im Jack" the boy introduced himself politely

"I'm Mary" the blond woman said as Jack blushed

"Are you staying here with your parents?" the woman named Mary asked

"nopi, they word here" the boy said as he looked down to his hand palms

"they work here?" Mary reapeated noticing that the boy had a certain pronouciation problem

"yes" Jack said happily

"Jack Daniel McCoy!" a woman shouted and Jack ran towards her without question

As Mary looked around she saw Delinda Deline standing near the black jack table with a baby on her arms

"mummy! I didn't mean to sneak like that" the little boy apologyzed to his mother

"your dad is been looking for you for 35 minutes!" Delinda told his son and was about to pick him up when his father came to the rescue

"there you are" Danny said calmly

"your son is beeen running around the casino for more than half an hour and all you say is that!" Delinda spatted

"oh come on baby, he's just a kid" Danny defended him

"yes mummy just a kid" Jack repeated

"you shhh!"

Mary who had been watching all the time walked towards them

"excuse me?" Mary said

"yes" Delinda turned around to face her long time friend

"oh my good…" was all Danny managed to say when he noticed her presence

"Mary…what are you doing here?" Danny asked almost breathless

"well, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, and by what I see you're doing great" Mary said looking from Jack to Jen and from Jen to Jack

"oh, right these two" Danny laughed looking like Mary at his children

"and speaking of this 2… you young man neeed to have a bath" Delinda said warningly

"but I'm clean !" Jack complained grinning at his dad for support

"Jack…I'm serious!" Delinda said once again

"but I hate baths!" the three year old honestly said

"well I hate when you don't listen to me" Delinda complained desperately

"soddy mummy" the boy finally gave in and extended his arms to his dad

"here we go" Danny said as he picked him up from the ground " and Mary I'm sorry about all this, why don't you come upstairs and we can talk?"

"sure, just show me the way" she said and followed the McCoy family to the elevator

**So what do you think ?? next chapter Delinda and Mary share a nice bonfding time as they watch Danny give Jack a bath **

**Please review!**


	3. bath time Mr McCoy !

**New Challenges**

**Mary goes back to Vegas alter being away for almost five years. **

**Chapter 3: bath time Mr. McCoy!**

"Sorry for the mess" Delinda smiled to Mary. "The kids spend a lot of time here"

As Danny walked to the bathroom with Jack squeaking in his arms, Delinda sat on the bed and placed the baby on her tummy

"Wow" Mary muttered "I can't believe you guys" she smiled at Danny who was undressing Jack and getting the bath ready

Suddenly Delinda's phone rang "hello?"

"_Hey D, its piper" she sounded kind of desperate "could you come right down for a sec?"_

"Sure" Delinda smiled but rolled her eyes "I'll be right there"

"What's up?" Mary asked while Jenn played with her hand

"The restaurant has a problem, I have to go fix it" Delinda groaned "as always"

Mary chuckled "you should go then, I'll keep this little lady safe" she picked the baby from the bed as Danny joined them

"Mystique?" he asked

Delinda nodded "I'll be right back" she kissed her quickly and then disappeared

"Busy day huh?" Mary said following Danny to the bathroom,

"Where is mummy?" Jack asked from the tub

"She'll be right back, in the meantime let's get you cleaned"

"But daddy I hate baths!" the toddler complained

"I see that" Mary laughed "but they are not so bad"

"Yes they ade!" Jack splashed Danny who was kneeled down cleaning his back

"Hey stop" Danny said seriously "if you let me do it fast, we'll finish quickly"

"So what's up with you Mare?" Danny asked

"I just wanted to come back, see how you and everybody else was doing" she said bouncing Jen up and down

"You can sit down you know" he said offering her the toilet seat

"Thanks" she said sitting down" you seem to finally settle down with D" Mary pointed out

"Yeah, I …" he brushed his hair "I missed you Mary"

"I did too" she admitted "but it's because of you I'm not in prison"

"Come on, you know that's not the case" Danny wasn't aware of Jack's shivering

"Freeding!" he shot.

"Sorry" Danny took him out of the tub and Mary handed him a towel "thanks"

Danny got Jack warmed up "hey could you pass me the bag that is next to that counter please?"

"Sure" she walked now caring a sleeping baby on her arms

"Here" she handed him the bag and stared at him quietly

"What?" Danny chuckled

"Nothing, it's just weird looking at you again" she admitted

"Right" Danny got a pajama out of the bag "arms up"

Jack groaned and raised his arms, and then Danny helped him with the pants

"Can I watch TV now?" Jack begged once Danny had dried his hair with the towel and put on some body lotion

"Yes you can" Danny smiled and followed Jack out of the bathroom

"I think Delinda is swamped" Mary smiled placing Jen on the bed

"Yeah, I think I should go check on her" Danny said "would you mind watching them while I'm gone?"

"Sure, no problem" Mary sat on the bed and Danny kissed her cheek

"Welcome back" he said and left

As Mary stayed there watching the kids her mind drifted to the time when she thought she could have her own children with Danny

**Chapter 3!!**


End file.
